


Hello There Mister Witt!

by Fox_Wedding (orphan_account)



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Evil Wattson, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Forced Orgasm, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, season 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fox_Wedding
Summary: Elliot strolled through Swamps one game, only to be attacked by a particularly vicious competitor, fortunately he is saved from a humiliating death by Wattson, unfortunately she wants something in return, and she'll take what she wants from him. Whether he likes it or not.Rated M for, well I think you know why.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Wattson | Natalie Paquette, Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Hello There Mister Witt!

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all should play Apex with me, I'm pretty good ;). Desve Faxine, is my username on Xbox, and I hear cross play comes out on the 6th...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliot strolled through Swamps, only to be attacked by a competitor coming off a jump tower, fortunately he is saved by a Wattson from a humiliating game over, unfortunately, Natalie wants something in return. And she'll get what she wants from him. Whether he likes it or not. 
> 
> Rated M for, well I think you know...

Mirage bolted through a small forested area, taking in the scenery of the plants and unnatural deadness of the apex arena around him. He had no goal nor any real reason to be out there, other than to spite a couple people he knew.

'Don't go to Swamps Mirage...' The young man recalled his best friends, Wraith's, words. 'It is dangerous out there. Say. Out. Of. Swamps.' Mirage snorted. 'Dangerous my ass! All these games are entertainment.’ He then kicked a small rock as he continued to stroll through the forest. 'I've been taking this flank through the Swamps for weeks now and nothing too bad has happened.' a couple gun fights here some shity loot there but mostly this place has half decent loot.

Mirage had enjoyed going into this forest from time to time, it allowed him to be alone and escape from all of the drama back at the dropship. All the while killing chumps who had it out for him because he was an Apex Predator. Granted the drama wasn't anything too serious, but it just got annoying at times.

Suddenly, a stick fell through the air a couple feet away from Mirage, startling him a bit as it broke him out of his train of thought.

'Ah jeez, now i'm paranoid.' Mirage thought. He then began to run for the next building looking for more loot. 'Why did I get so jumpy all the sudden?' He sighed. 'I guess I'm letting all of those "beware the forest" warnings from wraith get to my head.' Mirage then looked up and looked around the forest. 'But this place can be kind of creepy, especially when it starts to get dark with those special events they like to throw around.' He then realized something. 'Speaking of which...'

Mirage looked up and saw that the sun was getting low, giving him a small sense of urgency, the games would be ending soon.

'Shit.' Mirage thought. 'I didn't realize I've been out here so long...' He then turned around. 'I should probably be heading back to the ring before anything funky happens and I get gate keeped.'

Elliot began to walk back towards the next ring until he heard a faint noise in the distance. He stopped, puzzled by what the noise was. He then began to look around for where the noise was coming from. As the noise got more and more audible, a low rumbling, Mirage then made it out to be the sound of jet packs roaring, turning around he may or may not have froze.

He spotted a big boa honkin looking mother fucker launching at him from a jump tower, and he was headed straight for him, no less than 10 meters away from him already. He quickly turned and sprinted in the other direction, toward cover, but it was already too late. The man had landed right on him smashing into his shoulder as they tackled him to the ground, making him cry out in pain. Mirage then began to struggle underneath the heathen on top of him, desperate trying to escape. But it was no use, and the competitor rose up, preparing to strike there mead hammers down on his head.

But they never got the chance.

A blur lept out from the building next to him and tackled the guy off Mirage, saving him from a gruesome and down right humiliating death. The blur and the man then skirmished on the ground, with the man being swiftly put down with a wingman to the dome piece.

Confused, Mirage quickly stood up and looked back at the two, seeing that the blur happened to be Wattson. She then turned to face Mirage as he just stood there holding his wounded shoulder, dazed by the event that just occured.

"Um..." Mirage spoke. "Thanks.."

Wattson just looked at him. "Oh your welcome Elliot!" She chimed back in a feminine tone as she took a step forward.

Mirage flinched thinking he was gonna be her next kill, not really expecting Wattson to actually speak to him in a solos game. Mirage had heard and experienced first hand just how brutal she was to be on the receiving end of in combat "O-oh, h-hey..." Mirage stuttered, shocked by the situation.

Wattson began to slowly walk forward, a vicious look still on her face. Mirage became anxious due to her slightly unusual behavior and took a step back.

"W-well um... I'll just be on my way." He stated as he began to turn around.

"Hold it right there mister Witt!" Wattson shouted, making Mirage freeze. "You’ll be coming with me, mon ame"

Mirage took a couple more steps back, only a little frightened by the combat vicious woman in front of him. "U-um... why if you don't mind me asking cause we kind of are supposed to be killing each other and teaming is, uh, cheating ya know?" He asked nervously

Wattson continued to advance forward. "Hmm true,” she agreed before raising her weapon, “I have saved your life and saved you the humiliation and we all know how much your reputation matters in a bloodsport like this." She stated. "So you mon ame, owe me one!"

Mirage continued to back away. "Th-that's not how i-it works!" He replied, becoming more and more sketched out at her behavior.

"It’s common practice here in outlands don't you know!" Wattson exclaimed, staring at him with an undesirable look in her eyes.

Mirage's eyes widened as he began to feel a little fear, not from the fact that she was about to pop his cranium open like a cherry with a wingman, but that she seemed intent that he owed her one now. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Terrified, Mirage began to avoid Natalie and everyone else as much as he could over the next week and a half of his recovery, but he could only avoid here for so long apoting to jump ship instead and take time off at his bar. Unfortunately that isn't what ended up happening.

Heart beating faster than it ever had when he made eye contact with Wattson on his way out of the docked drop ship. Wattson quickly closing the distance and tackling him, pinning him face first into the ground when he tried to turn around to exit out of the lower deck. Wattson huffed as she pressed him down against the ground, making Mirage yelp in fear.

Mirage layed pinned to the ground, shacking a little as Wattson continued to push him against the cold steel.

Wattson then pressed her hand into his shoulder. "Ah ah ah, where are you going Elliot i sure hope you haven't been avoiding me have you? No ones seen or heard from you in almost two weeks."

Mirage cried out in pain as he struggled beneath Wattson as she pressed into his still healing shoulder. "Ah, no I wasn't, I was just healing in my room and dealing with personal matters" He pleaded, lying. "Please stop! I give, I give, uncle, uncle!"

Wattson released Mirage and stood up. "Good..." She then grabbed his leg and yanked him toward her. "Now... you come with me."

"Wait hold up can we talk about this! Do you need something, can it wait till I'm done healing?" He asked pitifully. 

"Nope!" Wattson said in a cheery voice as she stomped down the halls with Mirage in toe after he stood up. "Now quite down you'll attract the others with all this noise you're making!" not a good thing to hear out of someone's mouth. She then glared down at him; glared, she never glared at anyone! "And the last thing I need is Wraith or Lifeline popping up out of nowhere..." She mumbled under her breath.

Mirage's complaints died in his throat as they walked. He feared that upsetting Wattson may make his situation worse and decided to remain silent as she continued to drag him to god knows where.

It didn't take too long for Wattson to drag the poor guy to her destination, night fell as she dragged Mirage into the dark bed room and tossed him up against the floor. Mirage quickly righted himself up against the cold wall.

Wattson on the other hand, was feeling sweet dominance as she stared down at the now silent Mirage. She acted all nice and bubbly on the outside, and she was, but she did quite enjoy when others were terrified of her, especially a sweet little thing Elliot, it gave her a feeling of power and pride she only ever got in her scientific studies, and she wanted more...

Wattson then extended her hand forward. Mirage shied away from the hand and stared at her, fearing what she may have in mind. But instead he felt the hand on his chest instead. Mirage opened his eyes only to see Wattson throw him to the ground and begin to climb on top of him, giving him a growing sense of fear and confusion. Mirage then began to struggle beneath Wattson but she quickly pinned his chest down with her hand and stared down at him with blank eyes and creepy smile.

Wattson then sat on his waist, now straddling him, as she gained an odd look on her face, which just served to give Mirage a sense of uneasiness. She then moved her hands to his arms and pinned them to the floor, lowering her head to his neck, the same odd smile on her face.

Mirage trembled as she did so, feeling oddly warm as he felt her hot breath against his neck. Mirage then shut his eyes hating what was happening to him.

He felt warm lips press up against the side of his neck opening his eyes in surprise as he felt Wattson continue to softly kiss him, her lips traveling more and more upwards each time they made contact.

Mirage then began to tremble uncontrollably as he blushed, getting an odd sensation in his stomach. Wattson's eyes then filled his vision as her lips brushed up against his, making him blush a bit more. She then gained a devious smile and pressed her lips up against his passionately.

Wattson closed her eyes and Mirage's eyes widened with shock as his mouth fell slightly agape. He had never expected this from her and the thought that he was now being kissed by her in a dark bedroom, that was probably hers, completely dumbfounded him.

But his now open mouth was invaded by Wattson's tongue as she slipped it in, exploring it with fever. Mirage just laid there as her tongue continued to invade his mouth, his mind unable to process what was occuring. She then licked his tongue with her own, before sliding it down his throat. Mirage gagged on her tongue and it brought him back to his senses. He quickly shoved Wattson back, breaking the kiss.

Wattson flinched backwards, showing signs of surprise and displeasure, before she glared down at Mirage. She then grabbed his throat, making him yelp and grab her arm in an attempt to get her hand off his throat.

"You belong to me!" Wattson exclaimed. "But perhaps you didn't get the memo..." Wattson then squeezed his throat, cutting off air to his lungs. "You will do everything I say when I say it, salope." She then lowered her head down. "You will not disobey me..." Mirage began to struggle in a desperate attempt for air. "And you belong to me..." She narrowed her eyes. "Is that clear?"

Mirage quickly nodded, not wanting to provoke Wattson further, thinking she took the games and the ’I owe you one’ much too seriously.

Wattson released his throat. "Good..." She then gained a smirk on her face. "Now..." She lowered her head until her nose touched his almost looking like a sane person. "Where were we..."

Mirage began to tremble yet again as he looked into her down right predatory eyes, he was about to turn away, but Wattson crammed her lips against his and shoved her tongue down his throat yet again, making him gag a little in response. Mirage tried to turn his head away and break the kiss but Wattson brought a hand up to his face and held him in place, forcing him to keep the kiss.

Wattson then moaned into his mouth and began to buck her hips against him a bit, getting far more excited than Elliot would have liked. He was beginning to feel a small sense of arousal but it was quickly satiated by the fact he knew she was trying to rape him. He was in no way attracted to any type of woman who would try and force him like this and he sure as hell didn't want to do anything intimate with Natalie of all people. He then grabbed her sides under her waist and began to push her back, trying to get her off of him. But she was surprisingly strong, she quickly grabbed one of his arms with her free hand and pinned it to the ground. Mirage began to struggle beneath her yet again and tried to push her off with his free hand, but it was no use.

Wattson suddenly broke the kiss and gasped a bit, lifting her head into the air. She then exhaled and looked down at him with a sly grin. The look made Mirage shrink down as he continued to tremble slightly, not liking the lust in her eyes.

"Oh I haven't been with anyone besides Reene." Wattson stated as she continued to grin at him. Her grin then grew. "But now I have found a pute à tête vide qui attend juste de baiser, that I can use at my disposal..."

Mirage shrunk down as much as he could, not at all wanting to do anything intimate with the certifiably crazy and manipulative woman.

But, unfortunately, he had very little choice in the matter.

"Hmm it would appear you are not attracted to my body." Wattson said as she looked down at her figure. "I think I can remedy that..." She then grabbed Mirage's head and forced him to look her in the eyes. She grinned, then lowered her head to his, keeping her dominant smile. "Now let us see what I can do with you."

Wattsons then began to strip down to nothing, her body a healthy pale, lightly flushed from her chest up to her ears, her ass fat, a good bit larger than some other females on the drop ship, and she had some plump, toned thighs. Elliot’s eyes bulged as he saw the two large breasts on her chest and his face went bright red as he shut his eyes, not wanting to see the body of the attacker that she typically kept confined to her jumpsuit.

As Wattsons finished disrobing, Elliot's eyes were closed. She had a very filled out and toned body, complete with a large rump, an hourglass figure, thick thighs, and two firm breasts.

Wattson grinned as she began to feel up his body, exploring every inch of it with her grubby hands. She looked down at Mirage and was disappointed to see that he was merely laying there with his eyes closed.

She sighed and wrapped her fingers around his throat. "Now, now, charmante..." She spoke. "Don’t be shy...look at me you know you like it."

But Elloit continued to keep his eyes shut, not wanting any part in all of this. He didn't want to look at her body or even touch it for that matter, all that he wanted in that moment was to be home, wanted his brothers to still be alive, to be with his mother or father again, hell he'd take Wraith, Pathfinder or even Bangalore right now.

Wattson growled and squeezed his throat. "Open. Your. Eyes," she demanded.

Mirage struggled under Wattson, desperately trying to break her grip on his throat and get air into his lungs. But it was to no avail, she was stupi strong for some reason and the man had no choice but to obey Wattson. He slowly opened his eyes, and when her body came into focus, his mouth fell agape slightly. The sight of her decidedly voluptuous body shocked him, as well as began to arouse him. Mirage then blushed bright red as he felt warmth in his nether regions, ashamed that his body was betraying him in that moment.

Wattson grinned at the sight of the man’s reddened face. "Do you like what you see baby?" She said as she lifted up her breasts with her free hand.

Mirage couldn't help but stare at her prominent breasts as she presented them to him, hypnotized by them as the warmth in his pants began to grow.

Wattson chuckled at his reaction. "Hm... Perhaps if you are so intrigued by them..." She then positioned herself so that her breasts were right above his face. "You should feel them..."

Mirage's face grew even more red and he shut his eyes, shaking his head in response. This irritated Wattson and she growled once again, squeezing his neck.

"I said... feel them." She ordered.

Beginning to lose air in his lungs once again Mirage's hands shot up and grabbed her breasts, not wanting to be strangled again. Wattson gasped at the sudden contact and swung her head up in the air, arching her back so that her breasts were pressed further up against his hands. She then grinned and looked down at the trembling man below her. "gooooood pas de keet hein? mon amour," she then gained a very dominant look. "Now squeeze them..." She demanded, keeping her hand firmly gripped around his neck.

Mirage cringed and shut his eyes tighter as he obeyed, squeezing her large breasts gently while becoming even more red with embarrassment and shame. Wattson moaned as he did so and Mirage felt her nipples begin to perk up out of arousal.

Wattson then squeezed his neck a bit. "Again..." She commanded. "But harder this time."

Mirage obeyed once again and squeezed her firm breasts tightly, making Wattson moan loudly. Suddenly, Wattson's free hand shot down and roughly grabbed his semi aroused rod. Mirage eyes flew open as he flinched and gasped loudly out of surprise, his entire body shaking wildly.

Wattson gained a dominant smile and began to stimulate him through his pants while beginning to lower her body closer to his. Mirage cringed as his face grew bright red, his hands shot down to hers, trying to cease her actions.

"Ah, ah, ah, little charmante..." Wattson said as she squeezed his neck, making Mirage release her hand. "I did not tell you to stop..."

Mirage began to choke due to the lack of air and quickly grasped Wattson's breasts once again, hoping this would stop her from harming him.

Wattson grinned once again as she loosened her grip on his neck. "Don't be so ungrateful, charmante..." She stated. "You are pleasuring me and I am merely returning the favor."

Mirage remained silent but began to squirm under her a bit, his rod reaching full arousal as Wattson's crafty hand continued to stimulate him. Mirage didn't want this, not at all, and the fact that his body was betraying him just made it worse.

"Now..." Wattson said as the hand she had placed around Mirage's neck squeezed harder on his windpipe. "I don't think you'll be needing this..."

In one quick motion she expertly sliced Mirage's shirt down the middle with a knife she got from who knows where, tearing it into two pieces. This made Mirage yelp as he brought his hands up to his face defensively, not wanting to be torn open by the beast of a woman. Wattson then took her knife and she used it to remove the rest of the tattered shirt, now exposing Mirage's torso.

"Hm... you are an athletic one are you?" She said softly as she ran her fingers up Mirage's stomach, making him shiver. "No matter, it just makes you more attractive." She then grinned. "Lets continue..." Wattson then positioned herself so that her breasts were directly above Mirage's face. "You will suck on one of these..."

Mirage's face reddened yet again and he shut his eyes and shook his head furiously, not wanting to continue this any further. Wattson sighed at his display. "Well have it your way..." She stated.

She then grabbed his head and shoved his face between her breasts. He gave out a muffled yelp as he began to struggle against her grip, shaking his head between her breasts as he did so. His feeble attempts to escape only aroused Wattson further as she moaned while he squirmed against her breasts. Mirage then grabbed her sides once again and tried to push her off, but this only prompted Wattson to wrap her free arm around him, keeping him pinned against her body.

Mirage began to panic, unable to breath between Wattsons breasts, furiously struggling in an attempt to break free.

Wattson noticed this. "Listen well charmante..." She growled. "I’m going to release you and you will suck on my tits after, otherwise you'll go right back between them but with 2 million volts shooting through your torso this time, you know it's watts that kill, not volts, volts just hurt...a lot." She then held him tighter. "Is that clear?" She said staring daggers through him.

Mirage shook his head up and down as best he could, desperately wanting to breathe again. Wattson grinned and let him go, lifting her body off of him a bit and allowing him to breathe once again. Mirage gasped for air as he was released, breathing heavily as his face remained bright red with embarrassment.

"Now..." Wattson spoke up as she shook her chest a bit, making her breasts jiggle in front of Mirage's face. "Do as you are instructed charmante..."

Mirage grimaced as he stared at her breasts, his face becoming as red as could be when he spotted her aroused nipples. He then reluctantly raised his head up and pressed his lips around her right nipple, making Wattson gasp a bit.

She gently cradled Mirage's head with her hands. "Good boy..." She cooed. "Now suck like the sale pute tu es you are..."

Mirage blushed once again and began to suck on her breast, cringing all the while.  
Wattson moaned loudly as she arched her back. "Good putain..." She whispered as she began to grind her hips up against him a bit. "Now use your tongue..."

Mirage trembled a bit and obeyed, not wanting to anger his captor he slowly licked her nipple as he continued to suck on her breast.

Wattson shivered slightly as her grinding became faster. "Grab the other one now putain!" She exclaimed, getting very aroused.

Somewhat frightened by her sudden raise in voice Mirage quickly grabbed her left breast roughly. Wattson gasped out of surprise and her entire body began to shake, Mirage sucking on one of her breasts and roughly groping the other one putting her on edge. She allowed him to do this a little while longer before she couldn't hold herself back any longer.

She quickly grabbed his pants as she tore them apart with her knife, thankfully not harming any part of him in the process. Mirage pulled his head back and yelped as she did this, quickly putting one leg over his now exposed fully erect rod in an attempt to hide and protect it.

"Oh no you don't bitch!" Wattson growled as she pulled his legs apart with her hands in order to get a good view of his privates.

Mirage became bright red with embarrassment and shame as Wattson held his legs apart, giving her the full view of his goods.

"Hm..." Wattson said softly as she grabbed his member, making Mirage gasp loudly.

Fresh tears started to form in Mirage's eyes as she violated his privates, his pride and what little self esteem he had almost obliterated at this point.

Wattson then climbed on top of him once again, pinning his hands to his sides and using her legs to pin his legs down as well. She then positioned her lower lips above his member, a look of hunger and lust upon her face as she stared down at him with a dominant smile.

Mirage trembled beneath her and his eyes widened with fear as the full realization of what's about to happen. "Wait no! Please don't do this!" He shouted as he began to struggle against her grip.

Wattson raised an eyebrow, the same smile still plastered on her face. "Oh? Why shouldn't I?" She asked.

Mirage's face went bright red. "I-I don't w-want to do this... I-I can’t, I can't let this happen ag-" Mirage trailed off as he looked away.

Wattson merely rolled her eyes. "Oh it’s easy to figure out it's not your first time being on the receiving end of this type of treatment..." She then grinned once again. "But I’m happy to give you more."

Mirage's eyes widened with horror. "No! Please-"

Elliot was cut off as Natalie plummet down onto him, making his rod plunge deep into her. He moaned involuntarily as she did so, his face becoming bright red yet again. Wattson then pulled back and thrust onto him once again, moaning loudly as his member was slammed deep into her.

Mirage struggled beneath her. "N-no!" He choked out as she thrusted onto him once again. "S-stop!"

Wattson moaned a bit. "Shut it whore!" She growled as she shoved his head into the ground.

Elliot's cries were cut off as his head was slammed into the floor and he tried to push her off of him again. But as lust filled as Wattson was she was too strong, what was she made of? As she once again plowed onto him, forcing him to penetrate deeper inside of her. More tears began to leek from Mirage's eyes as he continued to struggle against Wattson's body, unable to breathe as she started choking him again. He was quickly beginning to reach his limit, his entire body shaking from her unwanted assault on his unprepared body. Wattson continued thrusting onto him, his rod sliding in and out of her walls each time she did so.

He began to beat his fists against Wattson in a desecrate attempt to get out of her grasp and stop himself from being driven over the edge. Wattson lifted her breasts off of his head in response allowing him to breath for a moment, before she crammed her lips against his and slid her tongue down his throat, pinning his arms to the ground as she did so.

Tears of shame ran down Mirage's face as he grew closer and closer to reaching his climax. He never wanted this, he wanted to be with someone he had feelings for or someone who he could atleast chose to fuck, not to have himself be forcefully taken by a lust fueled rapest who he thought was his friend. There was no love or passion in this act, he was merely being used as a toy for Wattson’s pleasure and given no choice in the matter.

Wattson moaned into Mirage's mouth as she started to thrust more roughly and at a faster pace, her tongue swirling around his mouth and throat. Mirage instinctively moaned as his hips bucked uncontrollably, almost about to reach his limit. He realized what was about to happen and began to struggle furiously, not wanting to lose this battle and hold onto the little bit of pride, what Wattson hadn't already taken from him.

But once again Wattson was far too strong for her body type and just gripped his hair tighter and tighter as she continued to increase the speed of her thrusting. Mirage gave one last attempt to push Wattson off, before he couldn't hold it in any longer, he then moaned loudly inside Wattsons mouth as he involuntarily thrust into her, his load bursting deep inside of her as his back arched up, pushing his chest up against her breasts.

Wattson smiled into the kiss as she felt him cum inside of her, knowing that she had achieved victory and stripped him of his pride.

And yet, she still wanted more.

She continued to keep Mirage pinned to the ground as she began to plow into him with as much force as she could muster, craving for an orgasm of her own. Mirage's yelp was muffled by Wattson's lips, feeling the pain of his midsection being crushed between Wattson's powerful hips and the hard ground beneath him. His member was already sore from his climax, and now the pain was only getting worse from her rough thrusting.

Wattson continued to fuck him as hard as she could before she suddenly pulled her head back, breaking the kiss as she flung her head high in the air, moaning loudly. She was getting close to her climax, and she wanted to enjoy it as much as possible.

Mirage's cries were now audible since his mouth was freed from hers, more tears streaming down his face.

"P-please s-stop! It h-hurts!" He bawled, as his hips continued to get smashed against the ground.

"I said shut it bitch!" Wattson bellowed as she slapped him across the face, making him yelp.

She then pinned his arms down once again and continued to ride him, almost at her breaking point.

Mirage merely trembled beneath her and continued to cry, his face stung where she had slapped him and it began to turn red. He felt even worse as he realized that another orgasm was rising within him as well.

Wattson was very close to her climax as she plowed into him over and over, making grunting noises with each thrust. Her eyes then rolled into the back of her head as she practically howled with pleasure, cumming all over his rod and waist. Mirage gave out one final weep as he too reached his climax, again, his member bursting deep inside of her.

Wattson collapsed atop Mirage after her orgasm, her breasts once again pressed up against his face as she panted heavily. Mirage's strength was drained as he tried to lift her off of him once again, but she was too heavy for him to lift with the small amount of energy he had left.

Wattson smiled as she felt Mirage struggle beneath her once again. "Having trouble Elli?" She mocked.

Mirage was unable to respond due to her breasts muffling his voice, and merely let out a few grunts.

Wattson smiled and lifted herself off of him, allowing his sore and limp member to slide out of her. Mirage's cries then filled the room as he sobbed out of humiliation and shame, his dignity and will stripped away from him within one night.

Wattson caressed Mirage's cheek with her hand. "There there Elli... do not worry... it is over now..." She said soothingly as she wiped a tear from his face.

Mirage shut his eyes and turned his head away from Wattson, not wanting to look into the eyes of the one who defiled him. Mirage had never felt so violated or demoralized in his entire life, not even when he was raped in a drunkin stubber behind his own bar, he had just been used as a sex toy by a coeworker and now ex-friend. And that thought alone was soul crushing to him.

Wattson then positioned him on his side and laid behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist as she pulled his backside close to her. Mirage had no fight left in him and just allowed Wattson do as she pleased as he wept, his entire body aching from the previous act.

"Shh Elliot... be silent now..." Wattson whispered into Mirage's ear, feeling a bit worn yet relaxed from her excellent orgasm. "It is time for us to sleep..."

Mirage simply continued to bawl his eyes out, both traumatized and grief stricken by the intercourse he was forced to endure.

Wattson sighed. "If you want to stay up longer..." Wattson trailed off as she lowered her hand to his privates once again. "I will simply fuck you until you pass out..."

Mirage quickly bit his tongue, trying to stop himself from weeping any longer, not wanting Wattson to forcefully ride him once again. He managed to lower his weeping to a few sniffles until he became completely silent.

"Wattson closed her eyes as she smiled. "Good little whore..." She said softly as she cuddled up against his back, wrapping a leg around his own legs to keep him closer.

Wattson then fell into a deep and peaceful sleep as Mirage silently sobbed to himself.

Mirage was now hers, and she wasn't going to let him go. Not for a long time...


End file.
